


Regicide

by livfish



Series: We Run This Town [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Fake AH Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mica is a bounty hunter and is given a job to take out the most dangerous man in all of Los Santos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic I've put up on AO3 so be kind please! I hope you enjoy it. Also not sure how much I like the name :/ its what its called when someone kills a king so i thought it fitting?

Saturday 11.30

_\- I, I will be king, and you, you will be queen, though nothing will drive them away, we can beat them just for one day. We can be heroes just for one day -_

Mica rolled over in bed, eyes blearing as she looked at the cop laying next to her, Blaine Gibson. She wondered what he would think if he knew he had slept with the killer whose case he had been on for 3 month. She chuckled to herself thinking of the conversation that night when he was trying to pick her up at a bar a couple of months ago.

“Yeah I’ve been investigating this guy for weeks, but don’t worry, we’ll get him” Mica almost felt sorry for the guy, he actually was a good cop. Mica was just better. It was only supposed to be a one-night stand, but she figured as long as she was careful, she could continue whatever this thing was for a little longer.

 

She looked at the Pikachu clock on her nightstand. 11.30am. She groaned, it had been 15 hours since her last job and she was still exhausted. She ignored the phone ringing for a second; her favourite Bowie song wasn’t so great in the morning. She covered her head with her pillow willing it to just stop ringing and let her sleep. After it finally stopped ringing it took about 2 seconds to start again. She let out an exasperated groan and picked up the phone that had woken her from a fucking fantastic dream. She looked and saw THE COMPANY printed across the screen, she wasn’t entirely sure what the company did, nor did she even know the name, but they regularly employed her as an assassin, and she was a damn good one at that. If they put a bounty out on someone’s head and she would bring it back to them within a week. She was that fucking good and she knew it. At first she would only hear about it through whispers, tracking down the person that needed to be killed and doing it. After a while they saw that she was the best and they started to call her specifically. She never had to take on a case but so far she had never turned one down. The money was good, and hey, she didn’t have trouble admitting she had fun doing it.

 

She crawled off the bed a shut herself in the bathroom, not wanting to wake the cop in her bed by talking about killing someone. “Hello” she answered, hearing the sleep in her voice. She cleared her throat, trying to shake it off to seem more professional “Mica Burton here” her voice sounded a little better, but she could still hear traces of sleep.

 

“Hey Mica, you just wake up or something?” She recognised the voice as Kris McMeans, the only one at the company she had any regular contact with and Mica even thought of her as a friend. “I have a pretty big one for you, if you’re up to it?” she paused, waiting for Mica to answer. When no answer came she continued, “Have you ever heard of the Fake AH crew?”

Mica scoffed. Had she ever heard of one of the most dangerous crews in all of Los Santos?

“Yeah, of course Kris, come on. What about them?” But Mica already dreaded the answer.

“They want The Mad King dead.” Mica just burst out laughing. Yeah like any amount of money would convince her to go after the most volatile criminal she had ever heard of. No one knew who he was behind the terrifying skull mask, only going by Vagabond or The Mad King. She knew if she wanted to collect the bounty she would have to kill the Mad-Fucking-King, and if she killed him, she would have to kill the entire Fake AH crew and _that_ was not going to be an easy task.

“Yeah, there is nothing in the world that would convince me to go after him.”

 “I know, I get it BUT the bounty you would collect is ridiculous Mica! You wont even believe me when I tell you. 6. Million. Dollars.”

 

Okay. Maybe that would convince her.

“You’re not fucking with me? 6 million. Like, seriously 6 million. What the hell did the Mad King do to warrant a 6 fucking MILLION dollar bounty?” Mica knew the company had money, but 6 million just to see someone dead? Even if it was for a lunatic with a hard on for violence, it seemed a little much. She heard Kris shift awkwardly on the other side of the phone, she obviously knew exactly what he had done - she was pretty high up in the company - but wasn’t allowed to say. “Lets just say that it’s more than just us who are chipping in to see him gone, look I’ll give you a couple hours to think it over, and I’ll call you back” Mica sighed,

“yeah, thanks Kris. See you”

“bye”

Fuck. She had a couple hours to decide whether or not she wanted 6 million dollars enough to risk her life. She could call in the ladies of RT crew to help, but they had a lot of history with FAHC and she wasn’t sure if they would be up for it. Mica decided it she should have a shower and think it over, maybe make up a pros and cons list like she did when she was younger. As the steam rose in her bathroom she decided that she would do exactly that:

 

Pros

-       6 MILLION DOLLARS

-       she would be able to say she killed the Fake AH Crew

-       more jobs because of that alone

-       even more money

 

Cons

-       high likelih,ood of death

-       they are scary mother fuckers

-       she couldn’t count on back up

-       even if she did survive killing the mad king, she would have to kill the others

-       this job was going to be the hardest she had ever done

 

As shitty of an idea as it sounded, Mica couldn’t help think of all the things she could do with 6 million dollars and she knew she was going to say yes. This was going to take a lot longer than a week to plan.

 

She finished washing her hair and stepped out, looking at herself in her mirror. Dark brown hair that ended with pale purple tips that looked gorgeous against her dark skin. The hickeys that Blaine put on her neck last night made Mica smile, he was a nice guy and a good fuck. Too bad he was the enemy. She shifted her posture to make herself look taller but she still didn’t look like much of a threat, short and girlish people usually saw her as the victim – a fact she used to her advantage constantly. If they were going to underestimate her, it just made her job a little easier. It was also fun to see how shocked they were when she was the one who killed them, looking cute as fuck whilst doing it too. Hopefully she could fool the Fake AH Crew too. Hopefully she could use it to her advantage. She quickly did her make up and got dressed. She looked just as unassuming as usual, wearing a white sundress and heeled boots. She was antsy to start planning for this damn thing so she opened the front door to go out to get a coffee and make some calls, but remembered Blaine in her bed and leaving him in her apartment alone was not something she could do. She walked over and woke him with a kiss. He woke slowly and pulled her down into an embrace before he realised she was fully dressed.  
“You’re kicking me out aren’t you?”

“Sorry honey, I have things to do today, and as pretty as you look in my bed, I can’t sit around and watch you all day”. The cop let her go and stood up, his ass on show for Mica to look at. He really was beautiful to look at she thought as he pulled a T-shirt that was a little too tight over his head, the fabric clinging to his body, showing off the muscles on his back. Once he was fully dressed he gave Mica a quick kiss and headed out the front door and Mica followed not long after. It was mornings like this that Mica thought they were getting a little too comfortable with each other.

 

Sitting at Starbucks she took out her phone ready to start calling. Her first call was to one of the ladies of RT, Arryn, she needed to get info on where they were living and hopefully Arryn would be able to tell her. The phone was picked up on the third ring, but surprisingly it wasn’t Arryn that answered

“Hey, Arryn’s in the shower at the moment, Mica but she told me to answer. What’s up” Mica wasn’t sure what to say, she hadn’t expected this. “I kind of needed to speak to Arryn, Barb” she heard the other girl sigh and repeat what she had said to Arryn. It was obvious Mica didn’t trust her all that much. It wasn’t her fault, she had just worked mostly with Lindsay and Arryn before. “She said anything you can ask her you can ask me”. Damn it. Well, this is where she would have to decide if the money was worth it. If they told the Fake AH Crew she was asking about them, she would be dead.

“Okay. Well. I was wondering if you know where the Fake AH crew are living at the moment.” There was a pause on the other side of the phone, and she heard Barb shouting to Arryn.

“Uhh I’m going to put you on to Arryn” the uncertainty in her voice told it all. Either they knew where they were, or they knew how to find out where they lived. Giving Mica the information could get them all killed. She heard Arryn pick up the phone

“Jesus, sweetie, you cant just drop a bomb like that on us” there was kindness in her voice that Mica found reassuring

“we don’t know where they live, I think only a couple people outside their crew know that, and I don’t know those people well enough to ask them” Mica wasn’t sure what she had expected, she already knew how secretive the crew was. “I do have something that might help you find them though” Mica sat up a little straighter in her chair at that.

“Anything you tell me would be amazing, Arryn”

“Don’t go after them, they aren’t worth whatever you’re being offered. The only reason we haven’t been killed by them is because of Geoff and Griffons past.”

“I know what I’m doing and trust me, it is worth it” there was no answer for long enough for Mica to think Arryn had hung up on her but then it came, the most important piece of information that she could be given.

“They have a heist planned at the Pacific Standard bank on Vinewood. From what I’ve heard its going down Friday” Mica could hear Barbara yelling at her girlfriend in the background _You’re fucking insane Arryn, she is going to try and kill them and she is going to fail, and you know who they’ll kill next? YOU! For telling HER something that YOU shouldn’t have. What the fuck!_ That’s all she heard before the phone beeped and Arryn had hung up. Barb might be right, she might be killed for telling her, but Mica for one would never say who told her where they would be, and its not like there aren’t 100 other ways Mica could have gotten that info, Arryn had just made it easier. The rest of her calls were easy ones, acquiring the right vehicle, and getting the weapons and equipment she didn’t already have for the job. Her final call was to Kris, accepting the job, which surprised Kris who wasn't sure anyone would ever take on a job this hard.

 

Friday. 6 days from now. That was all she had, but it was all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr - inspacehell :)


	2. Adrenaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I'm hella bad at smut but i just needed some freewood in this fic because i am shameless. Hope you enjoy it and shit <3

Saturday 2am

 

The crew had just gotten back to the apartment after a job and Ryan was not feeling even a little tired. All the adrenaline still pumping through his veins from both killing some very important people, and running from the cops afterwards. He knew he had to something to get him to sleep and it was after heists like this that the guys had the best sex, but the others seemed to want to crawl into bed and sleep and he want going to stop them. They deserved a good rest. Ryan frowned at the men who had crawled into bed realising one of his boyfriends hadn’t made it that far yet. After looking in the spare rooms that Gav kept his computer equipment and sometimes slept when he needed some alone time, he eventually found him sitting cross-legged on the floor in the kitchen, leaning against the cabinets, and nursing a cup of tea. He looked utterly worn thin and exhausted, but smiled when he saw Ryan standing over him.

“You not sleepy either Rye-Bread?” He set down his cup and scooted over, patting the floor beside him, eyes pleading and mouth in a pout that he knew would get him what he wanted, prompting Ryan to sit down beside him. Ryan sighed and did as he was asked. The floor was cramped and uncomfortable but when he felt Gavin’s head lean against his shoulder, and the younger mans body relax it was worth the slight discomfort. He really did love the demanding asshole.

The two sat in comfortable silence, and sleep was starting to gnaw at Ryan as the excitement of the heist started to wear off.

“You were brilliant tonight, Ryan”

“I don’t think Geoff is too pleased with me. I killed a couple too many high profile people for his liking”

“Nah, you were really great” Ryan realised his boyfriends voice sounded lower, huskier than usual. He felt the weight beside him shift and looked over to the younger man and was surprised at the way he was staring at him, eyes full of lust and hand palming himself through his jeans at his visible erection. The sight was something beautiful to behold, Gavin’s eyes staring desperately at Ryan, still drunk off the excitement of the heist, the subtle whimper as he exhaled, obviously wanting the older man to help him out. He crawled into Ryan’s lap and started grinding against him, trying to spur him on, get him to do something but for a while, Ryan just stared, watching Gavin rutting into him, desperate for friction, rubbing into his own hardening cock. Gavin leaned forward and planted a messy kiss on Ryan’s lips, it quickly opening up and turned into a needy, teeth clashing kiss, hands tangled in Ryan’s hair trying to be as close to each other as possible. Ryan quickly undid the button the younger mans jeans and pulled out his cock, spitting into his hand before slowly pumping, thumb swiping the head of the cock, causing Gavin to moan at the touch, which was a reward in its own, but Ryan knew he couldn’t last long without some relief for himself.

 

He carefully pushed Gavin off his lap before pulling them both up and turning the younger man around so he was now facing the bench. Gavin shimmied out of his jeans, kicking both them and his boxers away as Ryan quickly grabbed the lube he kept in his bag for moments like this. He started to warm it up between his fingers before circling Gavin’s hole with a wet finger. A slow whine left Gavin when he pushed the first finger in, which was followed by a second, expertly curling and stretching his hole. “Please Ry, more” was all that Gavin could say between his shallow breaths, pushing his hips back towards his boyfriends hand, fucking himself but not getting the release he needed. “You look so pretty when you’re all desperate like this” Ryan chuckled darkly. The erection in his still buttoned jeans, starting to feel trapped and painful at the sight. After entering a third finger and decided that the younger man was ready, Ryan pulled his jeans down and coated his dick with lube before lining himself up and pushing in, gripping onto the skinny mans waist. Gavin gasped and Ryan waited to make sure he was adjusted before starting to thrust, nearly pulling out the whole way before thrusting harshly back in. Ryan adjusted the angle, and was rewarded with a loud cry “Oh my god yes, please there, Ry please”. He pulled back and pushed back in, hitting Gavin’s prostate again, starting to build up a quicker rhythm and soon he was close. Grabbing Gavin’s cock with one hand he started pumping, stimulating the younger man from both sides and pushing him over the edge, and only a few thrusts later he was there too. They stood in the kitchen, panting in exhaustion as Ryan pulled out. He took a cloth from the draw and wet it under the tap, cleaning both Gavin and the bench in front of him. Gavin turned and leaned heavy against Ryan’s chest dotting kisses along his neck, thanking him “I think I needed that” he moaned “but can we go to bed now?”

Ryan just nodded and guided the lad into the shared bedroom, feeling the exhaustion from the job in his body and his head hazy post orgasm. They shoved the others over, making room on the massive bed for themselves and cuddled, sleep encroaching Ryan’s mind as he heard Gavin’s breaths getting slower and measured. He wasn’t entirely sure when his dreams mixed with reality, but it wasn’t long before he was fast asleep, arms wrapped around the younger man protectively.

 

 

8am

 

Ryan woke up and looked over to see his boyfriends still sleeping soundly next to him. Light shining in the windows as the morning sun bathed their room in warm light. 8am. Earlier than he thought he would wake up. He glanced again at the men sleeping in the bed next to him. The sight of Michael, Geoff, Gavin, Jack and Ray sleeping peacefully after a successful heist always made his heart warm. Nothing could make his day more than spending an afternoon with his boys, snuggled on the couch playing video games.

 

He knew that this morning was probably his last time that he could leave the apartment without being told to do something to get ready for the next heist. He just wanted a quiet coffee by himself before he went into full murderer mode – not that he didn’t enjoy that - but sometimes he needed a bit of peace.

 

 As he walked out into the fresh air he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the names till he saw KERRY RT. Kerry was his man on the inside of ‘the company’ that hated the crew the most. He sighed and pressed the call button, expecting how this call would be boring and useless, but he needed to do it.

“Hello, Rooster Teeth, Kerry speaking”

“Hey Kerry, its Ryan” Ryan could hear the other man relax on the other side of the phone, able to get rid of his awful ‘I’m a professional on the phone please take me seriously even though I sound like a five year old’ voice

“oh hey Ry, what’s up?”

“wondering what’s going on with a bounty on my head, I know I probably have one by now’

“oh yeah Ry, they haven’t put anyone on it yet, but they were talking about it being a big one. I can try to stop it for you, I don’t know how successful I would be though”

“nah, that’s cool Kerry, nothing we cant handle” Ryan pushed his hair off his forehead, thinking about the last couple of bounty hunter that had gone after him or one of the other guys in the crew, and how much fun it had been to make them regret even thinking about him.

“anything else I should know Kerry?” there was a pause on the other side of the phone as the young man looked through his computer.

“uhh not that I can see Ryan”

“I’m going back to bed then, thanks”

 

Ryan hung up his phone and thought about how sometimes the others wondered why Ryan trusted Kerry. He was young and seemed skittish, but Ryan had assured them that he would never cross them, and he still was yet to put them in harms way, even years after first being employed by Ryan before he even joined the crew.

 

As he opened the door to the apartment he was surprised to see Geoff standing at the table hovering over a fresh map of Los Santos. Looking at his phone he realised he had wandered around for about an hour and it was now 9am. He walked up to his half awake boyfriend, coffee in one hand and wrapping the other around his waist, kissing the back of his neck lovingly. “You’re up and planning already?”

The gruff man just grunted in response, obviously not fully awake.

“so… what’s the plan? We still hitting Pacific Standard on Friday?”

“no shit, we’ve been planning this one for ages, we just need to get everything organised and we’re good as dicks. Go wake up the boys, Jack is up already and in the bathroom. I want to get started and the boys need to wake up before 10 so they are actually functioning by 12.” Dragging his feet, Ryan walked into the shared bedroom. Waking up the boys was his least favourite thing to do. Gavin wasn’t too bad, He would just pout and moan it not being fair that he was always the first one Ryan woke up. Michael would furiously ignore Ryan, not moving or looking at him like a pouty five year old. Ray was probably the worst though. Ryan would frequently have to carry him into the lounge and he would wake up, slowly. Very slowly.

 

When they were all reasonably awake and sitting at the table around Geoff, Ryan knew his domestic morning was over. “So, lets get this thing started. Gavin, you will go into the bank, scope the place out, identify the people we need to worry about trying shit with us. Once you give us the signal, Ryan and I will come in and hold down the main lobby while you go to the back and raid the vault, pick up everything you can carry, should be a couple of million back there. I’ll come help you once Ry has it controlled– he is a very capable scary person- and hopefully we will be quick enough while Michael will get a diversion ready for out escape” he looked at the boys expectantly, wanting them to confirm their understanding. When he got nods from them all he continued “the distraction is an explosion at the gas station. You’ll load up a car with sticky bombs –you’ll need to get that sorted between now and then – park it and detonate it, hopefully making a giant fucking explosion that will cover our escape. Jack will be waiting here” he pointed at a back alley near the bank “with our escape vehicle and Ray, you will be across the road on the top of this building providing cover fire as usual. When you can, go pick up Michael and meet us here and make sure there are no fucking cops on you. You got that?” They all nodded and Geoff seemed happy enough with that. “Okay now lets get this shit started but first – breakfast”

 

The rest of the morning went as normal, Geoff made waffles for them all and they played games to decide who did the dishes. Gavin lost and ended up roping in Michael to help him with promises of blowjobs. Michael ended up leaving at 12 to meet up with his explosives guy and came back with twice the amount they needed. “Just in case, right?” he said with a sly smile

“Goddamn, Michael, you’re going to fucking destroy the whole block with that”

“Eh, It’ll be a good distraction. Plus it will be fucking pretty as shit”

 

Ryan told the others about his bounty and they all reacted the same way he did.

“I’d like to see the guy that tries to kill you, dude” Ray called over his DS

“I’d like to see him _after_ he tries to kill him” Michael replied from the floor at Geoff’s feet, leaning back against his legs “that dude will be fucked up” Gavin, who was sitting on Ryan’s snuggled into his chest “No one can get my Rye-Bread”. Sometimes Ryan wondered what their enemies would think of them, sitting like this. Close and domestic, caring for each other like real boyfriends would, the day after he had killed too many people to count.


	3. The Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finding this chapter hard to write and it took longer than i thought but its finally done! enjoy :)

Friday  9am

 

Friday took too long to come and they were antsy and ready to get the heist going. Five of the crew rolled up to they bank together, Michael in another car he had stolen during the week getting ready around the corner for when it came time to blow shit up. They all gave each other lingering kisses of good luck, Ryan holding them all a little longer than usual before getting in position. Ryan wasn’t sure why this job felt off, but none of the others seemed to notice anything so he kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the job that he knew they were all ready for.

“Everyone set” Geoff’s voice sounded over their radios. A chorus of “yep” came in response.

“Let’s fucking go then”

 

It was always tense at this point in a job, when everything was yet to kick off. Gavin’s voice came over the radio in a whisper from inside the bank “two guards, were I thought they’d be, and a big guy in line who looks like the might do something just to feel important. Might want to put him out first, Ry. Cameras where I said they would be. Other than that, we’re looking good. When you’re ready” Geoff and Ryan looked at each other before pulling their masks over their faces, slowly exhaling as they stepped into the bank lobby.

 

“Everyone get the fuck down!” Ryan said, his voice echoing against the marble floors. “You don’t want to make me use this do you?” referring to the gun in his hand. Gavin was not wrong about the big guy, Ryan thought, as he came running toward Ryan, obviously thinking his size enough to take Ryan out, and it probably would be if Ryan were not a highly skilled killer. Ryan just chuckled and put a bullet between his eyes. He heard screams across the room. “See. I did warn you though; you can’t really blame me, can you? So if you haven’t gotten down I suggest you do.” The smile in his voice made the room silent. He looked at the guards casually and shot one in the thigh. He started talking over the cry of pain that escaped the guards lips

“put your weapons on the floor, and slide them over to me” he heard the sound of metal against stone as the guns were slid over to him, with no resistance. He picked up the guns and took out the ammo; smiling at how easy this was, feeling stupid that he was worried before.

 

God he loved this part of heists, when he was in control. He looked around the room and the people he was holding up. A couple of bank tellers, patrons, and guards. All had huddled together in a corner, looking pathetic. He looked to the other side of there room and saw that there was a cute girl with brown and purple hair on her own in a corner, she looked young, early twenties he thought, poor thing probably came in to get her first loan or something. Ryan decided that he would let her live, just because she didn’t look quite as pathetic as the others. Even sitting on her own she wasn’t crying, just silently looking at the ground. He liked that in a hostage, the crying could get annoying when he wasn’t doing anything specific to cause it.

 

He heard the other guys go into the back vault to start getting the money and he looked away from the girl, towards the door waiting for them to finish their part of the job so they could get out freely.

 

“Ray, how are things looking out there? They’re pretty boring in here, no real fight in them” he fired a shot at the floor near the big huddled group and laughed as they cried out in fear.

“Not too bad, a bunch of cop cars heading this way but if you’re quick and with Michael’s blast, you won’t have to deal with much” Ray sounded bored and Ryan felt sorry for the man. Sitting alone waiting to do something on a job was the worst, especially seeing as he was alone.

“Okay, money is nearly done, Michael, now might be a good time to it set off” Geoff’s voice was full of excitement. So far this job had gone without a hiccup.

 

When Michael replied his voice was full of panic “Dude its not going off. I don’t know what’s going on. I can start it manually -”

“No. You’ll get yourself killed. We’re coming now, Jack, be ready in 90 seconds, Ray what’s the cop situation?” there was a pause before the response came, as they heard shots being fired outside the bank.

“Pretty fucking shitty, I’ve taken out a car and some cops but they called for back up and it’s coming fast”. Geoff made the decision to get out ASAP. Leaving half of the money in the vault and he and Gavin carrying the rest, pausing in the lobby while figuring out what to do.

 

“Michael, go get Ray and wait for us at the meet up point. You two go too, the three of us are too big of a target without the distraction. I’ll figure my way out and meet you there. I’ll wait for as long as I can and then go and hopefully they’ll think I’m with you and won’t notice me.” There was a pause as the others hesitated, not used to taking orders from anyone but Geoff. “GO!” the urgency in Ryan’s voice kicked them into gear.

 

Geoff grabbing Gavin’s hand and running while yelling, “You fucking heard him. Lets go.” It was the only way they could make it out if the cop situation was as bad as Ray had said. Ryan was a slippery guy and could get himself out of any situation. The others knew that and trusted his judgement. With the others running out the back, he figured he could make his way to the roof and get out alone. The jump to the next building wasn’t too bad, and he could find his way out there. It was the groups first thought when planning, but figured they would be too visible as a group, but it was less conspicuous if he was by himself. He could hear the cops outside getting ready to storm in and took it as his cue to exit.

 

He was about to make a break for it when his gun was ripped out of his hands. He turned around to see the cute girl from the corner standing a couple feet from him with a sweet smile plastered across her face. His gun wrapped up at the end of what looked like a belt that he assumed she had used to grab it out of his hand while he was distracted. Ryan cursed himself for being so thoughtless. He went to reach for it when he felt the cold hardness of a gun pressed against his chest at his heart.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, honey” Was she just trying to be a hero or… fuck.

 

 His bounty.

The sweet smile plastered across her face and fire in her eyes as she dropped his gun and kicked it across the room, pulling his earpiece and microphone off before throwing that in the same direction as the gun.

“Don’t want any interruptions” she said

 

This girl didn’t look like a bounty hunter, she was too young, too soft, too pretty, but then again without his make up and mask he didn’t look like much either. She pushed the gun harder into his chest and sighed forlornly. “I really wish I didn’t have to kill you, like your work is beautiful, just the right amount of intimidating and crazy. But, you are worth a whole lot of money, and I really like money” she smiled wickedly at him and he surged forward hoping to catch her off guard. As soon as he had stepped forward he felt himself crashing towards the ground, with the young bounty hunter positioning herself on top of him expertly, pinning him to the ground, and he was suddenly unable to move even though he was twice her size.

“You didn’t really think that would work did you?” she chuckled, positioning the gun at his forehead and he closed his eyes, ready for her to squeeze the trigger. How the hell had he let himself get into this position, immobilised on the floor under an assassin who is obviously getting payed big bucks to kill him. He just felt so goddamn stupid, he tried to remember the last time he told the boys he loved them, but his mind just wasn’t working properly right now.

 

And that’s when he heard the cops bursting through the door, gun suddenly leaving his forehead and the weight on his chest leaving. His mind, still not quite functioning, thinks that this is a good thing at first. He’s not dead. He is, however about to be arrested. He opens his eyes as he feels rough hands pulling him up, and handcuffs tightening around his wrists. He glances around and sees the girl whose name he still doesn’t know, also being arrested. His mind finally kicks in when they reach the front door of the building and he tries to shove against the cops, hoping his weight will topple one over, and it works for a second, one of the cops stumbling but the other pulls out a taser and Ryan is on the ground again, the shock of pain coursing through him before he is roughly shoved into the back of a police van.


	4. Hard Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN AND HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS. I KIND OF WROTE MYSELF INTO A CORNER AND HAVENT HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE...  
> anyway it might be a while till i can publish another chapter (lol same reason i'm a piece of shit whoops)  
> enjoy and all that, love y'all xx

Friday 10am

 

Mica sat in the back of the police car, trying to think of a way to explain it away, her straddling the Mad Kings holding a gun to his head. She could say that it had been self-defence, but would the cops believe that she had managed to get to that point if she was just some random citizen? She thought of Blaine, he was at the station; she had heard his voice over the cars radio when they had confirmed that they had caught two of the intruders. She wasn’t sure how Blaine would react to her being in the back of the car, they had been sleeping together for a couple of months now, and he seemed to trust her, but this wasn’t something she could assume he would take her side on. They weren’t dating and the only time they really saw each other they didn’t really talk all that much.

 

She should have just shot The Mad King and run, but his work in the bank was just so damn beautiful she thought he deserved some praise before he died. Hell, for a moment she wasn’t even sure she wanted to kill him after all, money be damned. But she did like the thought of having enough money for her to have an amazing holiday while she hid from the repercussions of killing the FAHC.

 

On the ride to the station Mica sobbed, hoping the fake tears would bring her some sympathy with Demarais and Marquis who were in the front seats. She had heard Blaine talk about these two and still wasn’t sure if they were the best or the worst cops on the force.

"You have the wrong idea, please I was just trying to stop him, he was shooting so many people" she sobbed, hoping she sounded pathetic enough for them to believe her.

"We saw you straddling him like he was your boyfriend. You expect us to believe you don’t even know each other?" Demarais turned in his seat to look at her as he spoke, and she tried to make herself look even smaller, even more helpless. His face seemed to soften slightly when looking at her, and she knew it was working. She shifted slightly trying to manoeuvre so the cuffs weren’t digging into her wrists too much, if she got out of this, she promised herself it was the last fucking time she got shoved into a cop car in this city.

 

She had been arrested before, but not in this city, and she had managed to convince some genius tech guy who thought she was cute to delete all record of her from the system for about half the money she should have payed him.  She was hoping that she could do the same here, if she managed to get out, but it meant leaving and not coming back, especially since she was fucking a detective.

 

 She looked out the window of the car to watch the van that was driving beside her when something – or someone – caught her eye. Behind the police van was a Lincoln with the obnoxious green FAHC logo on the side. It followed along behind the van for a little while before two shots rang out and the back wheels were blown out. The van skidded out of view just as the Lincoln came up beside it. Mica heard a loud explosion behind her and turned around, seeing only dark smoke coming from the back of the police van in the distance, the sound of screeching tires echoing behind her.

“Fuck man, we have to keep going to the station, call back up to check on the guys. They’ll probably try to bust her out next, so keep an eye out” Marquis obviously believed she was part of the crew, and wasn’t softening to her unlike Demarais.

 

As they drove Mica was feeling increasingly nervous, realising that if she got back to the station and was arrested, she was done for, no money, no one to bail her out at this point. If she went there she was probably going to jail, but if the crew did break her out, she was not only dead, but in significantly more parts than she currently was. She decided that for the moment, jail was the safest option. The commotion in be background seemed to be staying where it was for now.

 

It was five minutes before Mica was being pushed in the doors of the police station and straight into the interrogation room. Officer Marquis sat her down and cuffed her to the table

“You’ll be joined by Officer Gibson in a min-“

“What the FUCK is going on here?” Blaine’s voice echoed in the small room, the anger making Mica shrink into her chair, she was going to fucking jail, she was convinced.

 

Blaine stalked over to the table, anger in his eyes, but looking at the officer beside Mica. He took the keys and unlocked Mica from the table, pulling her into a swift hug.

“I don’t know how you got caught up in this, but I’ll fix it” he murmured into her ear.


	5. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mention of past self-harm. its only a couple of sentences but I don't want it to catch any of you off guard 
> 
> This chapter is again super short because chapter 5 was originally going to be a Mica chapter but someone on tumblr asked for hurt/comfort raywood and then this happened. New chapter up fairly soon (I say that but y'all know how bad I am) as well as a story about the Ladies of RT and the crew.
> 
> enjoy, follow me on tumblr at inspacehell, I always appreciate comments and all that jazz xx

Friday 3am

Ryan sat alone in his own room at the apartment. When they first arrived home Caleb had checked him out and given the all clear. He had run to it as soon as Caleb had gone, telling the other men that he needed some time alone, locking the door behind him and he hadn’t left the room since.

 

It was too close today. Far too close. When the boys had busted him out he had told them what happened. He told them he didn’t think she was a threat at first. He hadn’t been careful enough. He told them about her sitting on his chest, gun pressing against his head. He was sure he would die. He told him he loved them. He didn’t tell them he had been about to cry, trying to remember the last time he told each of them that.

 

He couldn’t let himself feel anything right now. It was all too much. He loved them all so damn much he couldn’t stand to not see them again. He couldn’t bear to think of the pain his death might cause them. The recklessness that would follow. The lack of safety that would get another of them killed. He needed to be alone. He needed to not feel right now.

 

He absently rolled up his sleeves, hands caressing over the scars he had put there himself. Most of them faded by now, it had been years since he had put a razor to his own skin. Before he knew the crew. Before he had the names he now carried. But he still had the urges.

 

Ryan jumped at the soft knock at the door that interrupted his silent contemplation. He glanced to the clock and realised he hadn’t moved from that position in hours, suddenly aware of the stiff ache in is neck. He slowly stood up and walked towards the door, hoping whoever was on on the other side would understand when he told them he needed to be alone. It was no surprise to him when he opened the door to find Ray. It was late enough that the others had most likely passed out.

 

“Ray, not right now.” Ryan started to close the door again, he still wasn’t sure he was ready to let himself feel with them. Ray hand flew up and caught the door before it could close.

“Rye, please. You don’t have to talk. Just let me be with you” Ray stepped into the room slowly, walking past Ryan to lie on the bed. Ryan hesitated before closing the door, walking over and lying next to him. They lay in silence for only a minute before Ray curled himself into Ryan, head resting on his chest and started whispering. It was so quiet Ryan could barely hear at first.

“I was scared you would die. You were alone in there, Rye. I was so scared.” Ray whispered, repeating the words into Ryan’s chest. Ryan only noticed the dampness that was spreading on his shirt on the third repetition. Looking down to see Ray, glasses askew, tears running down his face.

“So was I.” he admitted, pulling Ray in tighter, lips pressing firmly on his forehead. He took Ray’s glasses and lay them on the bedside table, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

“I was scared to be without you. Without all of you. I was scared that-” his voice hitched, not able to finish the sentence. He let out a shaky breath. “I was scared she would come for you next” he finished. Tears that he had held back for the past few hours started to well in his eyes.

 

They fell back into silence, Ryan half convinced Ray had fallen asleep until he felt him shift against him, moving higher in the bed so their faces were level with each other. Ray leaned close and planted a soft kiss against Ryan’s lips.

“I love you.” He mumbled against Ryan’s lips, pressing another kiss against them. It took a moment for Ryan to kiss back, to know that he needed this closeness, this comfort. He was wrong when he said he needed to be alone. They lay there, the kiss growing slower and lazier as they fell asleep.

 


	6. Crumbling

Saturday 4pm

 

Two weeks. Two whole weeks and Mica hadn’t heard anything from the crew. No threats, no coded messages telling her that they had her friends and family – not that the latter was surprising, she didn’t really have either – and she was still alive. The cops had taken the silence as a sign that the crew didn’t care about her, they didn’t know the reality of what happened in the bank. Blaine still stayed with her every night and was with her most days, but there weren’t cops posted outside her apartment 24/7 anymore. No one was bringing her food and other things she needed so that she didn’t leave the house unnecessarily.

 

But she still couldn’t relax. Her nerves were on edge and she knew The FAHC were planning something big and bad. She would have to strike first. She needed to survive. One of the good things about the lack of cops was her ability to plan without being scared of someone looking over her shoulder constantly. Sure Blaine being there was a concern but he wasn’t there all the time and she was careful. It wasn’t even about the money anymore.

Well, maybe it was a little about the money still. After all this she could definitely use a vacation.

 

-

 

Mica heard her phone ring for the first time in two weeks. The caller ID read ‘the company’. She was expecting this call. Two weeks without giving them any info would have left them pissed off. Mica ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower to mask the call from Blaine who was sitting on her couch.

“Hello”

“Hello, Miss Burton?” The voice on the other end of the phone was not Kris.

“Sorry, but who is this?” Mica asked, if it wasn’t Kris she at least wanted to know who it was she was speaking to.  
 “My name is not important but I am the director of operations here at the company. The reason I am calling is to let you know that you have been taken off the Vagabond job” The man on the phone paused, waiting for Mica to respond but she was too stunned to answer. Why the fuck had she been taken off the job? Sure it was taking longer than expected but come on.

“I need to inform you that this means you will not receive any payment or compensation for any amenities you may have purchased for the job”  
“What the fuck? No seriously what the fuck. Not only do you fucking fire me for no good reason, you’re not going to pay for the shit I needed to complete the job? That is not how this usually works” Mica was angry now. Usually the company covered the cost of the weapons she needed for the job along with most other expenses. The company didn’t trust her – or any freelancers they hired – with a company credit card, so they would reimburse whatever you spent, only buying things outright when you didn’t have the money. That was never a problem for Mica, she always had the money from previous jobs and she knew she would get back whatever she spent.  That was supposed to include the huge amount of money she had used to pay one of the crews contacts to sell faulty explosives. She had cleared it with the company that it wasn’t too much, but they promised they would reimburse her for _any_ expenses she had.

“Unfortunately your progress with this job has been less than satisfactory. You have taken longer than we can allow. We have also been told that you did in fact have a chance to kill The Vagabond but did not, and ended up getting arrested. This is more than a little suspicious in our books. This performance has not been up to par and we will not be working with you on this job or any jobs in the future.”

The phone hung up and Mica sank to the floor. She was off the job. After the fuck up two weeks ago she didn’t have the money for the supplies and support that she needed to try again by herself. And if she didn’t try again, she was dead. Fuck.

 

-

 

“Mica?” Blaine called from the living room. It was a surprise he was worried about her, she had been sitting in the bathroom debating how she would rather be killed for the past half an hour.

“Mica!”

“I’m coming” Mica pulled herself off the floor and looked at herself in the mirror. God she looked like a mess.

 

She opened the door of the bathroom and walked into the living room to find Blaine sitting on the couch, her laptop open on his lap.

“What the fuck do you think your doing?” Mica said, how the fuck did he get into it?

“You left your laptop open here when you went to the bathroom, and I just wanted to look up an actor from the show I’m watching. But when I was looking on it I happened to stumble across something else.” Blaine looked up at her, anger in his eyes “I found this” He turned the laptop around and she saw one of her files open, full of all the information she had found on The FAHC. “I was wrong about you, you were there with them weren’t you? That’s why they haven’t said anything.”

How the fuck could she be so careless as to leave her laptop open next to a fucking cop. Yeah they may be ‘dating’ but he was still a cop. Mica cursed herself for being so stupid.

“Blaine, I can explain. After the bank I tried to research who was at-“

Blaine stood up to face her, his height making him tower over her.

“Bullshit. You just ‘happened’ to find more information on them than the precinct has ever been able to and these files were created before the bank. Fuck your excuses Mica, just explain yourself”

 

Mica struck before even thinking. Hitting him in the chest taking him off guard and grabbing the stun gun he had given her so she could be ‘safe’ when she left the house from her bag on the floor. She turned it on and pressed the spokes to Blaine and ran from her apartment.

 

-

 

This was a bad fucking day. She had been fired, she had no fucking money, her boyfriend had found out she was a criminal, and now she couldn’t go home because said boyfriend was probably calling for back up to arrest her. _Nothing_ could make this worse.

 

Mica felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and stopped in her tracks. She ducked into the first store she saw and looked to see if it was anyone she knew. It was an unknown number and she almost didn’t answer but thought better of it. She didn’t have anything to lose at this point.

“Mica, I don’t have time to talk” It was Kris, Mica realised. “God, if they find out it was me who told you I’m fucked. They put out a hit you. No one’s taken it yet, not now that they think you’re in with the Fake AH Crew. But they’ll find someone. I can’t help anymore than that. I have to go. I’m sorry.”

The phone went dead. Taking this fucking bounty was a bad decision. No. Taking this bounty was the worst decision she had ever made. She dialled Arryn’s number. No answer. She called Lindsay. No answer. She resorted to calling Griffon. No answer. She was alone. The only friends she had in the city were either trying to arrest her or not answering her calls – probably because she tried to kill someone their leader gives half a shit about. She was truly alone.

 

 

Saturday 6pm

 

Mica was sitting in a bar drinking. It was all she could do at this point. She had realised she left some in the jeans she was wearing and walked into the first bar she saw. She needed to be drunk right now. She was spending the last of the money in her pocket, no plan for when it ran out. She had enough to get drunk as well as for a motel for the night. After that she had no plan. She had done this before – living off the money in her pocket, sleeping wherever she can – but this time it felt different. She realised that she didn’t care what happened to her. She was dead anyway. Honestly she would rather being killed by The FAHC _now_ than some unknown hit man later. At least if she died now she wouldn’t have to worry about money for the rest of… well, forever at this point. She couldn’t take other jobs; she had no weapons and no contacts. She could go back to petty theft and pick pocketing but she didn’t want to go back to that life. Living in shitty motels that she could afford for the night only with the money she had gotten that day.

 

She was sobering up when she saw someone that she recognised out of the corner of her eye. He either didn’t recognise her or he hadn’t seen her yet. He was getting up to leave the bar, so she finished her drink and followed him. He was with someone else; he was shorter and louder than the other. Michael, she thought, she hadn’t seen him during the bank heist but she recognised his face from pictures. He was with Gavin, who was exceptionally drunk for 8pm and Michael was practically carrying him. Michael was drunk too, stumbling every so often as they walked along, turning and crossing the road. Mica followed them. She had a plan.

 

A crazy, stupid plan, but a plan none the less. She was glad she was drunk enough to convince herself to do it. Glad she was sober enough to hopefully pull it off. If it didn’t work, she was dead. If it did work, however, maybe she was safe for now.

 

She followed the two drunken men to an apartment complex, close enough to hear their conversation.

“But Michael! It would be so much fun! Think of how pretty it would be!”

“For the last time Gavin, I am not going to blow up a bridge just because it would be pretty… Although it would be really fucking pretty.”

“See! I knew you would come around to the idea”

“No Gav, we use that bridge to drive on and shit. Find me another bridge and I’ll blow it up special for you” the boys both laughed, Mica saw them lean against the door, kissing each other with a drunk vigour, getting more desperate as time went by. She sincerely hoped she wasn’t about to watch them fuck outside of the apartment building.

“C’mon, let’s go upstairs its cold out here” Michael pushed off the wall, entering a passcode into a pad and the door opened.

“Aw, you’re no fun” Gavin followed behind, dragging his feet like an insolent child following their mother.

 

Mica was too far away to see what the code was. Damn. Looks like she was scaling a building. While tipsy. Fuck it. She guessed that the crew’s apartment would be the penthouse on the top floor, and she could climb up using the balconies from other apartments. The trick was to not get caught by other random people. And not to fall. Mica ran around the side of the building, taking off her belt to use as a hand hold if she could wrap it around the railing of the balconies. It was going to be a long climb.

 

It ended up taking about half an hour to get to what she assumed was the right balcony. She was lucky the building wasn’t taller, but she was still out of breath, trying to be quite as she tried to regain composure. Before she had a chance to reconsider her plan - which was starting to sound ever more insane now she was more sober – the doors in front of her opened. A man she didn’t recognise was standing in front of her. He was a tall, blonde with piercing eyes. At first she thought it was the wrong apartment but the look on his face showed he knew who she was. There was a gun to her forehead and her back was against the railing before she knew it. Yeah. This plan was fucking stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it! its the best way to let me know that you're enjoying it or you want more! feel free to follow me on tumblr (inspacehell.tumblr.com)


End file.
